Brother My Brother
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: Songfic Goku's POV on Vegeta. PLEASE R & R!


Hiya!!!!!!!!! Here's another fic for your enjoyment.

Yami Vegena: Be warned, for it's a songfic. I suggest you run for your very lives.

It's not that bad!!!!!!! You're soooooooooo mean!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: So sue me. Anyway, this is my Aibou's first songfic, and the first fic she's ever written that isn't yaoi.

You make it sound like I've written tons of yaoi fics Yami. I only have two and they're not even done yet.

Vegeta: Could have fooled me. *scowls*

*glares* Anyway, someone do the disclaimer already. I think the fans want to get to the story now.

Vegeta: Fine, Chibi Oujo doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, or the song from the first Pokemon Movie soundtrack. She just owns the fanfics she writes and her Yami.

Yami Vegena: No one owns me!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lyrics are in *italics*

*************************************************************************************************************

**Brother My Brother**

_ *Brother My Brother   
Tell me what are we fighting for   
We've got to end this war   
We should love one another   
Oh can't we just pretend   
This war never began?   
We can try, brother my brother* _

I don't understand this. There is no reason left, and yet he continues to fight. It's been years since the first time we met and fought each other. I know he still hates me for defeating him, but isn't he taking this a little far? Why can't he put the past behind him and move on with his life? Can't he at least pretend for the sake of his family? 

_*We face each other from different sides   
The anger burns can't remember why   
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain   
__ Our foolish pride makes us hate this way* _

When we first met, he fought for the Saiyan race while I fought to defend Earth, my home. He hated me, and was very angry with me. I still don't understand that. It isn't my fault I lost my memories and was raised as a human. From what Master Roshi told me, I was trying to escape from Grandpa Gohan when I fell into that ravine. 

I sometimes find it ridiculous that Vegeta is always annoyed at me for no reason. Sometimes, that pride of his can really be annoying. He lets it get in the way of everything. He won't even show his true feelings towards his own family. I'm sure Bulma would understand, but would Trunks understand as well? I'm not really sure, but I hope so. It was bad enough that Future Trunks grew up without a father, and it'll be worse if this Trunks grew up thinking that his father doesn't love him. 

_*We watch our world fall apart   
Tell me what good is winning   
When we loose our heart?* _

Vegeta, what is more important to you? Your family, or defeating me? Please take time to think about the choices you make. If you keep going without considering it first, you might loose what matters the most. What good will come from defeating me if you loose your family? 

_*Brother My Brother   
Tell me what are we fighting for   
Isn't life worth so much more?   
We should love one another   
Oh can't we just pretend   
This war never began?   
Tell me why, brother my brother* _

You continue to train to get stronger, but don't you realize how strong you already are? You may not realize this, but I have always thought of you as the stronger one. Your will and determination are the strongest I have ever seen in anyone. You grew up in horrible circumstances, but you survived. That is what makes you so strong, you never give up. If I was in a similar predicament, I would have probably died a long time ago. Please, let's just end this rivalry between us and move on. I want us to be friends, not enemies.****

_*We can try, brother my brother*_

Let's try it at least once, please?

_*Let's take a moment and look deep inside   
And say we're willing to give love a try!   
Where not as different as we seem to be   
It's so much more to me then what you see* _

What if we can just take a moment and look deep inside your heart? If you can take a close look, you can see that we are not really as different as what you would think. We are both the last of our kind, and we are the only ones who really understand each other and who can almost relate to one another. There's more to us if you really look hard enough. 

*Don't have to be this way!   
Think about the consequences   
Turn around and walk away!* 

Vegeta, it doesn't have to be this way. Why not be friends? Why not open up more to your family and friends? Why not turn around and walk away from the past? 

_*Tell me why!*_

Why can't we…..my brother? 

*************************************************************************************************************

Well, was it good? Bad? Let me know!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena and Vegeta: *rolls eyes*

*pouts* You too are soooooooooooo mean!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
